Swimming With Pigs
Swimming With Pigs is the 87th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 15th in Season 6. Summary Forced to retire her signature move, the "Rack Attack", Nicole struggles to find her new identity; Maryse and Eva take their hubbies on a joint honeymoon trip to Exuma, but they end up swimming with pigs and Nattie looks into expanding her cats fan base. Recap Believe it or not, Maryse and The Miz never had a proper honeymoon, despite the fact they’ve been married several years. So they set about rectifying that on E!’s Total Divas, heading to the Bahamas with Eva Marie and Jonathan — who also never had a honeymoon thanks to the former’s schedule — along for the ride. Maryse is excited to spend some romantic time with Miz and swim with the island’s native wild pigs, but Miz is more preoccupied with spear-fishing the group’s dinner, bro’ing out with Jonathan and making sure he gets a good wide receiver in his fantasy football draft. Maryse is profoundly unhappy that Miz is turning what was supposed to be their special trip into his own getaway, but when Miz arranges for her to have her long-awaited swim with the pigs, she comes around to the fact that he ain’t so bad after all. When Natalya catches wind of the existence of a “pet agency” — literally, an agent who will monetize one’s pets — she develops a singular focus around building the brand of 2Pawz, her “iconic” cat who already has a sizable following on Instagram. Natalya even goes so far as to invite herself to the Bellas’ business meeting with the agent to get her foot in the door. Things seem to be moving in the right direction when Natalya visits Rosa Mendes and her fiancé Bobby Schubenski to discuss creating merchandise for 2Pawz fledgling following (Bobby designed the T-shirts). But when Renee Young reaches out to Bobby on her own to start creating merch for her and Dean Ambrose’s dog, Blue, Nattie declares it to be a “shady” infringement of her own endeavors. That is, until Briereminds her that Natalya essentially did the same thing when she encroached on the Bellas’ turf, at which point The Queen of Harts admits that there’s room for more than one pet in the game. Nikki Bella is back, but the Rack Attack is dead. Long live the Rack Attack. While The Fearless One is finally — finally — cleared to return to the ring, there are still a few kinks to work out before she can actually get back on TV again. Namely, she needs a new signature move, as her doctor has advised her against performing the Rack Attack on account of the pressure it puts on her neck. Nikki has her eyes set on a submission at first, and she rolls around with Bayley, Natalya and MMA fighter Shayna Baszler to try and figure something out. But she hasn’t quite abandoned the idea of a power-based offense yet, and by episode’s end she says she has settled on a new move … but we’ll probably have to wait until next week’s season finale to see it. Image gallery 001_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00099--27231b5dac8b21198717889c77e9d5b6.jpg 002_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00100--448ecfb2c33120549a3adcc93d63e8ca.jpg 003_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00148--f83f1c84145c2f932203a97d0939a5ee.jpg 004_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00173--3b1d7fd55794dbcc74b38af94b4d8128.jpg 005_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00265--d7f4e1036020a5268fa440cb1ec1784e.jpg 006_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00295--9634319593635bad48c62dc9f45cf02e.jpg 007_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00296--e52b0a43204362208c76a172e2f70ffd.jpg 008_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00307--a23918b8165589396c6296b509a211b1.jpg 009_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00320--1d0b29997652853320d69a9598611302.jpg 010_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00628--399e81a912b2409c54b1d78e6d38d909.jpg 011_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00636--30ce3e15b92e8c51e2291acb260fafdc.jpg 012_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00654--fd2efcec4f1a81f47196cab5d8d8ec11.jpg 013_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00680--e2897c0dcb358acd05f1ff050333a8fe.jpg 014_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00693--b01122664af44fae25f4600771e06d13.jpg 015_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00701--377f71b1b12df151144b63f125c5748b.jpg 016_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00773--91a050dd7e00b3c318744c19d302fc80.jpg 017_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00787--eb41e9822ddcae570565fd9b4e05881b.jpg 018_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00968--67ae7458fd4357f109dc1f39df036f01.jpg 019_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.00978--608d3465cd58d2c63f211d02d6fe7626.jpg 020_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01044--703c14c7c4bf28440f6aca08a30aa251.jpg 021_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01082--22352ea402afd299bc94f6269c83155a.jpg 022_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01086--53237e67d6b92fe625c59e0932ede911.jpg 023_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01107--4d6aff719032f901033ad649dc518527.jpg 024_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01153--597c86bc1b92cc70ce6b7b6c0f2ee4b8.jpg 025_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01158--33086894dbfe99c1d7db4c5eb712c929.jpg 026_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01171--37e96346d88e3a94b55ec8d1f4936d4c.jpg 027_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01277--3b9ab49baac3b302625f40bbd790df5e.jpg 028_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01317--154c1ef593ff0ef4b5b3da01f27a8ff6.jpg 029_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01339--29294df41ce81e738769db78b7d66e55.jpg 030_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01360--ccf47796de606d2d4c75c3ae74a213da.jpg 031_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01380--96999ee22dce63f4ee7b2620b5ef596e.jpg 032_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01394--dfae795444d992952011cc52e7a5ead0.jpg 033_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01424--6f9e004d3f206e3bd561406d9df5d7ee.jpg 034_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01467--5f4ca1933a45d63531454e3ceaf6cb78.jpg 035_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01473--2521f93e3a682559fe65a31b63365cd7.jpg 036_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01540--f422b0a11772c959923de7981f63404f.jpg 037_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01551--fb294467a5d3b359729ff0204fe4aa18.jpg 038_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01591--bb8d889042bcf544be4474832353aa2b.jpg 039_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01685--ab4e609b9160e93ec7866ced2d114692.jpg 040_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01695--72c877bc4097e116d1814b3375be7007.jpg 042_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01727--bef1d385a2ffb6bb982919339f342661.jpg 043_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01773--fd491555c579951390d533a3700b0d60.jpg 044_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01785--41109a7746c1e25e034e5086195363c2.jpg 045_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01786--3c619acfaa1cc0b6b000ae3cb1ee8f7d.jpg 046_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01828--93e3b3c2ed056f7900fac3f9c22c3df8.jpg 047_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01856--d5a54ebb2878d6e5d5b7df5b68d59f8f.jpg 048_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01948--51db39973d24805c8d873a185b802400.jpg 049_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01950--b34d0ee039675e9dbff8d755abbffa34.jpg 050_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.01969--eafae7c36bb678ba3d7829bb11435a1c.jpg 051_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02037--fbedc928e053b3a3aaa5deec469b260a.jpg 052_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02049--70fd3da09a092d4d56564f4abc69b021.jpg 053_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02123--98a51cf2753d8ea943cb958aa6b0da9d.jpg 054_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02163--7a27fcffd1288f93eead4dbd16c72819.jpg 055_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02192--f366d15fed4e8534327fa9530998d898.jpg 058_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02264--6a51a5c32f82512db67dae7f300dd44e.jpg 059_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02281--6fd1ed00bcff9b5a696ebe332b4f9e64.jpg 060_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02288--58e4334a54e2bd44d3bdaf050cb4e5cf.jpg 061_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02289--ac9a6d0055a65cc32b39f13eb3d93186.jpg 062_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02342--5488017e9e0615b574974c6ae6e6d231.jpg 063_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02352--dca006a1e64e60083db8c27c2371ebf3.jpg 064_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02483--3a55a9598573dc49b550ce41215c4d31.jpg 065_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02485--37a9475d7d9bd6171f7a15c820b528fe.jpg 066_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02502--11b4e02a9799eb0b3918c3ae52d300de.jpg 067_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02515--3ea2d7855f2507a3a3fcba209847f0b8.jpg 069_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02552--bd1a3541bac9414d86bf31de4ddb9eb7.jpg 070_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02556--7f2c7bf5f0d053f5d0b74aaff367f3d4.jpg 071_td615_fullshow_ipv_ops1.02588--8349f62c358ed4b32cd6d9e34e023d36.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Bayley Category:Shayna Baszler